Sly - Gotham's Neighborhood Vigilante
by SlyYJ
Summary: The heroes of Earth have always been an inspiration to the everyday man and woman to do good and to do what is right. They are the shining beacon of the standards people should live by. After watching the news during "The Reach Crisis" Scott was inspired to fight crime in his Gotham Neighborhood. His name is 'Sly', what could possibly go wrong? (Takes place after the events of S2)
1. Chapter 1: Eraser-Head

**Chapter 1 - Eraser-Head**

It's not everyday you can say that you look forward to a say at school, but after last night a familiar setting is more than needed. He knew that being new to the "Superhero"... well, "Vigilante" lifestyle would be extremely demanding and exhausting but he didn't know by how much. Getting out of bed for example is now extremely difficult, working on his sleep schedule is definitely on the priority list of things to sort out.

"Scott!" A voice called from downstairs. It didn't get an answer. Scott heard the call a few more times but ignored it. Footsteps began rising from the stairs and his door slammed against the wall as his mother appeared in the doorway, "I've given you an extra ten minutes, now get up." she demanded. Scott groaned and rolled his body over, his back now facing towards his mother. The mother sighed and walked over towards the curtains and drew them open, forcing the morning sunlight to cascade into the room and beam across Scott's face.

"There, you have half an hour before the bus get's here. Hurry up Scott" His mother informed.

It took all he had to get out of his bed, he had to force himself to roll out of it with a thud. It didn't take long for him to get ready for school, a quick cold shower, some toast followed by brushing his teeth and a goodbye to his mother as he grabbed his lunch and rucksack, then Leaving his apartment. He jogged for a few minutes towards the nearest bus stop and was greeted by his friend, Spencer.

"You're cutting it close Scott. Busy night?" He joked as he saw his brown haired friend jog towards him. Scott smirked and shook his head, ever since he told Spencer of his late-night dealings he had been pestering for him to be his 'Tech Support'.

"That haircut of yours is 'cutting it close', Spence." Scott retaliated and tapped the shaven sides of his friends head, "If you ever become a superhero we can call you 'Eraser-head' and send you back to the 90's" he joked.

"Get off me dude, you can't just insult a man's hair like that!" Spencer said as he hit Scott's hand away and the two began to play-fight. The Bus eventually came and the two hopped on it and took their seats near the back of the bus. Spencer chuckled to himself, "You know what Scotty?" He asked his friend.

Scott placed his rucksack between his legs and leaned his shoulder against the window next to his seat, "What is it Eraser-head?" He joked. Spencer rolled his eyes and gave a mocking laugh "Funny. I was just gonna say how good it feels to move up on the bus hierarchy." He smirked. Scott shook his head and gave a small chuckle, "It's the little things I guess."

Spencer gave a light punch onto Scott's arm and then nudged him a little, "But for real though man, remember when we were Freshmen and sat at the front seats? So much cringe," he shuddered.

"Are these the kind of things that keep you up at night?" Scott laughed.

Spencer flicked his eyebrows up and then gave his friend a sly look, "We know what keeps you up at night, don't we?"

Scott ignored the comment and closed his eyes to try and get some quick shuteye before school. If he began on the topic of Vigilantism with Spencer it would last all day. Scott managed to press through Spencer protests trying to stop him from falling asleep but he eventually gave up pestering Scott.

The morning of school quickly progressed with nothing of note happening, Spencer and Scott split off to their respective classes but kept in touch through text messages making jokes about their classes and each other. By the time Lunch-break started Spencer had already ran out of material to use for the day. Scott stood at his open locker with his rucksack unzipped between his feet, he was transferring the books from his classes from his bag to his locker. When he went to grab the last book his rucksack was no longer between his feet. Scott quickly turned around to see a short blonde girl with a cute smirk on her face as she held up his bag by the handle. "You need to be more careful, you might lose this eventually" she teased.

Scott moved his hand into his bag as the girl held it and grabbed the last book from his bag then placing it into the locker, closing the metal door when he was done. "You can carry that if you're so keen," he told her as he began to walk away with a grin on his face.

"Wait, what?" She said in disbelief. "Scott!" She called out in annoyance as she began to jog up to him, "Here, I'm not carrying your stuff."

Scott turned to her as she began to walk beside him, "Are you sure? You did pick it up after all." he teased. The blonde girl gave him an irritated look and held Scott's rucksack towards him, "Just take it would you?" she said to him. Scott took back his bag and slung it over his shoulders, "You eating with me and Spence, Cloe?" He then asked her.

"Obviously" she matter-of-factly replied. Scott raised an eyebrow to her, "'Obviously'? You usually eat with the Soccer Club" He said curiously. Cloe shook her head, "Nah not today. Some guy from the boys team keeps trying to flirt with me."

"Is he that bad at it?" Scott laughed.

"He's worse than you." Cloe informed.

"Oh no." Scott groaned

"Yeah, I'm suffering." Cloe sighed.

The two friends made their way to the cafeteria and found Spencer sat near the back of the hall with a table to himself. Spencer gave Cloe a confused look as she took a seat opposite him and Scott, "Not with the Soccer Team?" he asked her. Cloe squinted her eyes at her friend, "Don't start Barbershop" she warned. Spencer then gave a smirk to Scott, silently asking for ammo on Cloe. "A guy from the Boys team is trying to flirt with her" Scott told him. Spencer laughed, "Who is it?" He questioned both of them.

Cloe looked at Spencer, then to Scott and then back to Spencer, sighing before she answered him. "Bernard Dowd" She hesitantly informed. Spencer almost spat out the food in his mouth as he heard the name, "Tim Drake's friend?!" He replied after he swallowed the meal in his mouth.

"You have to go on a date with Bernard" Spencer begged Cloe. Scott kept his mouth shut as he knew what was about to unfold. Cloe's eyebrow's furrowed as she questioned her friend, "What? Why would I do that?"

"Because Bernard is friends with Tim Drake and if you get into Tim's circle you can bring us with you! Also Stephanie Brown is in that circle and... You know." Spencer quickly answered her, then sipping on the straw from his drink. Scott sighed and then covered the smirk on his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You're hopeless." Cloe replied as she looked behind Spencer.

"Uh excuse me, did I hear my name?" A pleasant voice asked. Spencer snorted at the sound of the voice behind him and a bit of his drink spilled from his mouth. He quickly wiped his mouth and turned around to see a pretty blonde girl stood behind him carrying a tray of school food. "Uh, no. No you didn't." He croaked nervously.

"Ignore him Stephanie, Spencer is a bit clueless" Cloe spoke as she managed to hold back her laughter. Stephanie gave a confused look and slowly nodded, "You're Cloe, right? Cloe Barker?" she then asked.

Spencer repeatedly moved his eyes from Cloe towards Stephanie and then back to Cloe, confused as to what he should do. Cloe smiled to Stephanie and then informed her that her last name was 'Baker' and not 'Barker'. "Oh, I'm sorry! _Spoiler Alert,_ I'm not that good with names!" Stephanie jokingly apologized. Her attention then turned to Scott who had been sat quietly next to Spencer watching the conversation as it happened. "Aren't you in the Wrestling Team?" She asked Scott.

"Yeah, just try not to imagine me in the costume. It's not very flattering." Scott joked. Stephanie smiled at Scott and gave a small laugh, she then looked over to her group of friends across the hall, "Well, it was nice meeting you all but I should probably go and eat this food" she chuckled as she showed off her tray of food a little.

"Yeah it was nice speaking to you again, Stephanie." Cloe smiled.

"Bye guys" Stephanie smiled. She took a few steps forward and then looked over her shoulder towards Spencer, "See ya Spencer..." Stephanie teased with a wink as she began to walk away.

Once Stephanie was at a safe distance where she would no longer hear the group Scott burst into laughter as he saw the pink blush creep from under Spencer's dark skin. "Oh my god she said my name and winked at me," Spencer mumbled with his face in his hands.

"You two are so bad with girls..." Cloe sighed as she began to tuck into her lunch.

Lunch-break eventually finished and the school day progressed, Spencer continued to blow up Scott's phone with his fangirling over Stephanie Brown throughout the rest of the last few lessons. Once school was over Spencer and Scott decided to head towards their local comic book shop for their weekly pickups. The two made their purchases and left the store with their small plastic bags in their hands.

"So is Mighty-Man worth picking up when the first volume comes out?" Spencer asked Scott as they crossed the street. Scott shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly I'd probably give it a pass. Omega Girl is probably more your speed." he replied as the two turned to take their usual short cut down an alley.

"I'm tempted to get it but 'The Incredible Stickyman' releases a week before and that's supposed to be extremely good." Spencer informed his friend.

"Stop right there." A gruff voice spoke behind them.

The two teenagers continued to walk down the alleyway, "No thanks Mr, we've got no spare change." Spencer told the man behind them. Scott and Spencer stopped when they heard a small click of metal, "Scott... Was that the sound of..."

"A gun?" Scott interrupted, finishing his friends sentence.

"Shit." They both said in unison.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I finally caved in and decided to try to write a YJ Fanfiction. I'm just testing the water to see if anyone is interested in reading what I write. I have a few ideas where I want to take this story but I think it's mostly just going to be a sort of "Street-Level Hero" story set in the Young Justice world where Scott has run-ins with the team as he tries to become a hero/vigilante himself. Obviously there are going to be familiar faces and references but I thought it would be cool to write about how the big league heroes inspire the population to want to do good which I think is different to the usual OC stories where they join The Team "Just Because". So yeah, I don't really have a schedule planned or anything but this story is going to continue to be updated fairly often. However, I want to make sure each chapter is of good quality before I upload it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reality One Through Six

**Chapter 2: Reality One Through Six**

They stood together in the tightly packed hallway with a gun pointed toward them both. The sun had disappeared as the late afternoon had passed. This was Gotham City after all, you aren't truly a resident here until you've been at gunpoint at least three times.

"So... Wallets, right?" Scott asked the skinny tattooed man currently holding him and his friend up. He and Spencer knew the routine, they had been mugged more times than they could count.

"Yeah! And whatever else you have on you!" The mugger quickly stammered.

Scott sighed at the thought of handing over everything else, but more importantly he had purchased the last copy of Omega Girl. "Come on man, do you really want to read "Omega Girl" mid arc? You're gonna be pretty confused" He attempted to bargain. Spencer nodded in agreement, "Yeah man, honestly it's pretty confusing. It goes into this whole 'Sixth Reality' thing and I'm not going to lie to you, I didn't even know there was reality two through five."

The mugger looked genuinely confused.

Scott furrowed his brow and turned to his friend, "Seriously? There was an entire summer event on Reality Four and Reality Five. Mighty-Man was the main character of the story!" he questioned, confused how Spencer, of all people, was confused with comic books.

Spencer scratched his head, "Shit, man... That still doesn't explain Reality Two and Reality Three. Like, honestly how are there Six Realities, was it ever explained? You know what? I'm calling it now, there is for sure a Seventh Reality."

The mugger was now scratched his head with the end of his pistol as he tried to follow along with the argument going on in front of him. Scott moved his attention from Spencer and towards the third party of the conversation, "Hey, I'm really sorry about this dude but can you give us five minutes? If he doesn't wrap his head around this then I'm seriously gonna cry."

The mugger slowly nodded, "Uh... sure?"

"Thanks man, we'll be with you in a second" Spencer smiled.

Scott turned back to Spencer and started to help him make sense of the whole 'Reality One through Six' thing. "Right. Now imagine our reality. There are six of them, they are all different. For example you have ours which is Reality One, the original-" Scott began but was interrupted mid way through by the mugger.

"How do you know ours is the original?" The mugger asked. Scott and Spencer slowly turned to the mugger with tilted heads and confused expressions. They had never thought of that question before.

"Well... It just is?" Scott pondered.

The mugger placed his gun into the spacious pocket of his jacket and took a few steps forward, "Do you know what I mean though? If there are Six Realities then surely each 'Reality' would think they are the original, Right?" he questioned to the both of them.

"Damn dude... You blowing my mind." Spencer mumbled as he thought about the muggers hypothesis.

Scott nodded has he also thought about what the mugger was saying. He then reached out a hand for the mugger to shake, "Honestly that is some pretty smart thinking, what's your name?" he asked him, trying to keep his attention away from the fact that he was supposed to be robbing the two teenagers right now.

The skinny tattooed man smiled and happily shook Scott's hand, "Mick. Mick Koppar."

"Nice to meet you Mick. What are you even doing here? You should be out there sharing that wonderful mind of yours!" Scott smiled. Spencer stepped forward and patted one of Mick's shoulders, "For sure man, you got that Steven Hawking level mind!"

Mick's smiled widened even more has he hear the first positive words he had heard in years, "D'you guys really think so?"

"Definitely." Scott affirmed.

"You should work to go to college. I'm talking Ivy League level." Spencer complimented.

Mick was enthusiastically nodding his head at the thought of what these two teenagers saw in him, "You know what? You're right! I can do it if I want. I can go to an Ivy League College!" he cheered. He then took the gun from his jacket pocket and handed it over to Scott who took it carefully with both hands. "Get rid of it or somethin', I have College to prep for!" He grinned as he turned and briskly walked away.

"You can do it champ!" Scott called out.

"Yeah man you got this!" Spencer cheered along with the clap of his hands.

Once the mugger exited the alleyway and out of sight the two teenagers looked at each other, neither had a clue as to what had just happened.

"What the shit just happened?" Scott mumbled to his friend. Spencer shook his head, "I dunno man but I'm pretty sure I almost shat myself when I heard the gun."

"Did we just make a criminal re-evaluate his life through... arguing over a comic premise?" Scott said, questioning everything that had just happened.

The two of them now stared at the other with blank expressions. They suddenly burst out into laughter. They had never laughed so hard in their lives, Spencer had to support himself with his hand on Scott's shoulder. Although, they never stopped laughing so quickly as they did when the pistol went off, firing a bullet into the dumpster beside Scott.

Spencer froze in shock, "You should throw that away."

"I should throw this away." Scott agreed. He then wiped the gun and dropped it into the dumpster. Scott then turned back to Spencer and nodded his head towards the opposite end of the Alleyway, "Come on. Let's find a toilet for you and then a phone-booth so we can tell the Police about the gun."

Spencer ran past Scott, "We better hurry. The gun going off definitely didn't help!"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey guys thank you so much for the all the reviews! Thank you for the review GUEST and reading the chapter back I realize I have some grammar issues that I am working on. I've just finished Stephanie's Batgirl run so I'll have more of a handle on her character. Thank you for the criticism my man.**

 **This is a short chapter but I wanted to get past this part so I can move to Scott going out at night. Next chapter will be much longer and you'll get more of a feel of Scott as a character and why he wants to be a vigilante/hero.**

 **Thanks again guys, I really appreciate all of you reading this!**


End file.
